El ultimo Invocador
by elficmaster
Summary: Jacob es el ultimo invocador, quien ahora se encuentra perdido, e intenta buscar vestigios de su antigua vida
1. Prologo

Era una noche fría, varios hombres acampaban en un bosque cerca de freljord, todos se encontraban en silencio, escuchando el relato de un extraño joven quien se encontraba sentado junto a ellos, disfrutando de el calor que le brindaba la fogata.

Y así, las puertas, nuestras ultimas lineas de defensa cayeron, y mis compañeros comenzaron a ser derrotados y asesinados, uno a uno. Yo, bajo cobardia, o astucia, abandone mi posicion para escapar, Lo logre por uno de los pasadizos de la gran biblioteca.- Terminaba de relatar el extraño encapuchado

Pero, porque, porque les atacaron?- Pregunto un hombre

No lo se, supongo que se sentían amenazados bajo nuestro poder, que ya no querían pertenecer a nuestras influencias. Ya no querían mas de nuestras absurdas batallas- Le respondió

Entonces, tu eres igual de poderoso como relatan las leyendas?- Pregunto otro hombre

No, yo no logre concretar totalmente mi entrenamiento, por lo cual, mi poder no se asemeja al que mis maestros si poseian- Esta fue la respuesta hacia el otro hombre

Y...cual es tu historia?, extraño- Quien hablo ahora fue un anciano.

Supongo que estoy bajo su hospitalidad, y si tienen preguntas, si se encuentra bajo mi poder, os brindare las respuestas. Bueno: Desde Pequeño mis padres notaron que yo tenia, "Habilidades" diferentes a los demás niños. Todo inicio un día en que yo tenia 7 años, que peleando con otros niños, logre controlar los movimientos de uno de ellos, sin quererlo. Esto espanto a mis padres, quienes intentaron mantener este suceso, pero al poco tiempo, unos hombres vestidos al igual que yo lo estoy en este momento, les ordenaron a mis padres a entregarme a mi, su propio hijo a ellos, que ellos se ocuparían de mi cuidado y educación. Mis padres se rehusaron, pero antes de que intentaran algo, aquellos hombres extendiendo sus manos, controlaron a ambos de mis padres, quienes no podían actuar sobre si mismos.

Así que abrupta mente, fui arrancado del seno de mi familia, y durante todos estos años eh estudiado y vivido en una torre, apartado de las demás personas del exterior de este bosque. Prácticamente no poseo ningún amigo, puesto que no nos permitían entablar demasiada conversación con los demás estudiantes, así que solo me limitaba a hacer lo que me correspondía.

Debo de admitir que no pasaba un solo día en que no me invadiera sierto deseo de abandonar aquel riguroso entrenamiento, y explorar nuevas tierras, pero estos pensamientos eran descartados de mi cabeza al recordar las instrucciones de mis maestros, quienes me inculcaron desde siempre que para alguien como yo, quien aun no dominaba completamente su energía, el exterior era sumamente hostil y peligroso.

Que ironía, ahora me siento perdido, y daría todo lo que no tengo, para volver a mis días de antaño en esa torre- Dijo con un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

Sabemos que los ultimos dias, los grandes centros, donde se albergaba gente como tu han sido atacados por grandes guerreros, y que no dejaban ningun superviviente- Hablo tranquilamente el anciano -El tuyo era el ultimo...dime, como te llamas?- Le pregunto

Jacob- Le respondió serenamente el encapuchado

Entonces, podemos concretar que eres...-Pero el anciano no termino de hablar, puesto que fue interbenido por el extraño

El ultimo Invocador- Dijo levantando la cabeza y observando fijamente a los ojos del anciano


	2. Capitulo 1: Un Abrupto Final?

La noche avanzo despacio para Jacob, quien no había logrado conciliar el sueño y permaneció con los ojos abiertos hasta la salida del sol, en la cual tan solo se apreciaban sus primeros rayos de luz, las personas dueñas del campamento se despertaron y levantaron todo para continuar con si viaje.

El anciano, camino despacio hasta Jacob para hablarle.

Seguirás con nosotros hasta Froljord, o tomaras otro camino?- Le pregunto

Yo...supongo que seguiré con vosotros un poco mas- Le respondió el encapuchado

Bien, entonces podrías ayudar a levantar el campamento, no?- Dijo el anciano sonriendo

emmmm, si, por supuesto- Dijo Jacob mientras ladeaba la cabeza un poco confuso, pero dispuesto a ayudar. Así que vio que una mujer estaba cargando unas cajas dentro de su carromato, y Jacob se acerco dispuesto a ayudarla.

Buenos días- Le dijo Jacob

Que tienen de buenos?- Le pregunto la mujer un poco agresiva

Perdón?- Le pregunto el invocador un poco confuso

Aun estamos en este endemoniado bosque, a varias horas de distancia de cualquier refugio caliente, ademas, tu presencia aquí, nos pone en peligro a todos nosotros- Dijo la mujer señalando-le con el dedo

YO...emmm, disculpe, no sabia que se sintieran así- Dijo Jacob en tono de arrepentimiento.

Tuve un pésimo descansar esta noche, sentía como si nos observaran desde el bosque, solo espero sea mi imaginación- Dijo la mujer volviendo a lo suyo

Puedo ayudarla?- Le pregunto Jacob

La mujer dio un suspiro

Supongo que cuanto mas rápido estemos listos, mas rápido estaremos bajo la seguridad y confort de nuestros hogares, así que si quieres ayudarme, intenta reparar la rueda delantera de carromato, no creo que tenga nada, pero tuvimos que pasar por un camino repleto de baches, y no estaría mal verificar- Dijo la mujer seria

Pero yo no tengo ni id..-Jacob iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido

No querías ayudar?, VE, VE- Le dijo la mujer dándole la espalda y volviendo a lo suyo

Jacob resignado, camino hasta la rueda indicada, y la reviso. Para el no parecía tener nada, pero aun así estuve cerca de 20 minutos pasando su vista lentamente por cada rincón, para ver si podía lograr observar algo que en su nula experiencia le pareciera fuera de lugar.

Pero la madera se encontraba perfectamente, con su mano aplico un poco de fuerza sobre los tornillos, pero estos estaban firme.

Así que seguro de haber echo un buen trabajo, fue a hablar con la mujer quien se encontraba sentada a un lado del carro descansando.

Las ruedas están bien- Dijo Jacob seguro

Gracias, pensé que tendría que cambiarlas...de nuevo, así perderíamos medio día mas, gracias- Dijo la mujer seria mientras subia al carro

Hasta luego, dijo mientras con las riendas ordenaba a los caballos moverse.

Que tenga buenos días- Dijo Jacob.

Estamos por partir- Dijo el anciano desde un carromato. -Cariño, este es el chico del que te hablaba- Dijo el anciano a una mujer de avanzada edad a su lado

Oh, un gusto, espero que, si nos pones en peligro, al menos tus habilidades basten para protegernos- Dijo la anciana

Te dije que no sacaras el tema- Dijo el anciano un poco molesto

No hace falta- Dijo Jacob en defensa de la anciana - Es mi culpa, pero intentare hacer lo mejor- Dijo Jacob serio

Muy bien, sube a la parte de atrás de mi carromato, te llevare- Dijo el anciano sonriendo

Gracias- Dijo el chico subiendo al carromato.

muy bien, NOS VAMOS- Dijo en un tono alto de voz mientras tomaba las riendas.

Y así el día avanzo rápidamente, el invocador prácticamente no entablo conversación con nadie, excepto por preguntas casuales que le hacían el anciano o su mujer.

La tarde llego, y la caravana estaba por llegar a su destino, pero se detuvo en una encrucijada.

Chico, hasta aquí podemos traerte- Dijo el anciano a Jacob quien estaba dentro del carromato

Esta bien- Dijo el invocador descendiendo.

Sigue por aquel camino, te llevara hasta las heladas tierras de freljord- Le dijo señalando otro camino

Gracias por su hospitalidad- Agradeció el encapuchado.

De nada muchacho- Dijo el anciano, y así sin mas la caravana comenzó nuevamente a moverse por otro sendero.

Jacob se quedo ahí quieto, observando a todos aquellos carromatos alejándose en el horizonte. Se había quedado solo, observo hacia varios lados, varios sentimientos se comenzaron a albergar dentro de su ser.

Así que después de 15 minutos de observar por donde la caravana se había marchado, comenzó a caminar por el camino que el anciano le había indicado.

Las horas pasaron y la noche acechaba sobre la cabeza del perdido invocador, quien caminaba por aquellos helados caminos.

No sabia muy bien que hacer cuando llegase, no tenia dinero , ni cosas de mucho valor, lo único que había podido salvar, era un libro el cual llevaba dentro de su túnica.

Así que con su mente en busca de posibilidades caminaba hacia lo desconocido, ahora con el viento tornándose en su contra, puesto que el clima comenzaba a cambiar y pareciera que se aproximaba una tormenta.

El tiempo continuo su recorrido, y la noche abarcaba ya todo el cielo, sin posibilidad de observar la luna, puesto que esta estaba escondida detrás de las espesas nubes, las cuales dejaban caer una tormenta.

Pero la cosa fue a peor, puesto que rápidamente, se había convertido en una tormenta de nieve.

Jacob seguía con su pesado caminar, se encontraba mojado, y el frió no le ayudaba para nada.

Abrazándose a si mismo, en un patético intento de mantener el calor de su cuerpo, sentía como lentamente sus energías abandonaban su cuerpo.

Así siguió, hasta que cayo de rodillas, intento reincorporarse, pero su cuerpo desfallecía. Así que tras varios minutos de lucha por no morir allí, su cuerpo finalmente callo rendido sobre el camino, y la nieve lentamente le fue cubriendo.

Algunas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de el invocador frente a su final.

Y...lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando, mientras utilizaba sus ultimas fuerzas para comprimir su cuerpo lo máximo posible para mantener el poco calor.

Y Jacob quedo inmerso en un profundo sueño, mientras la nieve cubría cada vez mas su cuerpo.


	3. Capitulo 2: Reanimación

El sol se encontraba ya alto en el cielo, y ayudaba con el calor de su luz a derretir la nieve que la tormenta había causado la noche anterior. Sobre el camino, el hielo lentamente se iva derritiendo, descubriendo casi completamente el cuerpo sin vida de Jacob.

Este repentinamente abrió sus ojos, en donde se reflejaba una fuerte luz de color verde, desde la punta de sus pies y escalando por todo su cuerpo, varios ases de luz fueron levantando el cuerpo del congelado invocador, hasta que este mismo se encontraba levitando en el aire.

Y así, por arte de un fuerte hechizo inhalo nuevamente la esencia de la vida, sus ojos se tornaron normales una vez mas, volviendo a mostrar signos de vida.

Lentamente, su cuerpo fue descendiendo hasta que la suela de sus pies tocaron el suelo, y así por no tener las fuerzas suficiente, nuevamente se vino abajo, quedando arrodillado, sosteniéndose de sus manos, de cabeza gacha observando su túnica la cual aun mostraba pequeños trozos de hielo y que de dentro de ella se dejo caer un grueso libro, cuya cantidad de paginas era incalculable.

No pense que funcionara- Dijo Jacob en voz alta

Y en efecto, Jacob justo antes de caer en un sueño de muerte, había conjurado el hechizo de reanimación, una de las artes mas antiguas y poderosas, capaz de regresar a cualquiera a la vida. Poder que se trato, por muchos siglos que estuviera solamente en mano de los invocadores.

Pero, por mas de que el regresara a la vida, su cuerpo seguía congelado y no permanecería vivo por mucho tiempo mas si no reaccionaba rápido, para su mala fortuna, su libro creo una barrera rúnica temporal en la pagina del hechizo de reanimación, impidiéndole volviéndolo a lanzar por cualquier peligro.

Así que reincorporándose lo mas rápido que pudo, y juntando las ramas mas secas que encontraba, busco y rebusco en las paginas del libro, hasta que finalmente dio con un hechizo que podía ayudarle. Así que, concentrando una gran parte de energía en su mano derecha, logro hacer aparecer una flama, la cual no heria su palma, y que uso cuidadosamente para encender una pequeña fogata.

Así que por varias horas, hasta que finalmente sintió una pequeña calidez recorriendo su ser permaneció allí, en medio del camino, donde no se observaba ni un alma, dirigió su vista al horizonte, y entrecerrando un poco sus ojos, logro observar la ciudad a donde el se dirigía. No se encontraba tan lejos, y si comenzaba a moverse ahora llegaría para antes del anochecer, y lo que ahora le importaba era ese tema en particular.

Así que recurriendo a una gran fuerza de voluntad, levanto su congelado cuerpo del piso y se puso en marcha asía freljord.

El tiempo paso lento para este invocador quien caminaba lentamente, cuanto mas se aproximaba a la ciudad, el frió mas penetraba en su cuerpo, la túnica que llevaba no le servia en contra del cruel frió.

Jacob aun así, seguía con su paso lento pero decidido. De sus botas aun caían pequeñas cantidades de nieve con cada paso que el daba.

Hasta que, por fin, se encontró en la entrada asía en pueblo ubicado en una de las tierras mas heladas y hostiles que el difícilmente vera en su vida. Tras observar el cielo sobre si, apretó un poco mas sus brazos sobre si mismo, puesto que venia abrazándose como forma de mantener el calor. Su piel se encontraba completamente pálida, sus dientes castañeteaban y sus labios eran completamente violetas.

Sus ojos buscaban rápidamente algún lugar donde buscar ayuda mientras avanzaba entre los hogares y las personas de aquella parte del pueblo.

Mami, quien es ese señor?- Pregunto una voz de un inocente niño mientras le señalaba atraído por los ropajes de Jacob.

Déjalo, esta loco- Dijo tomando la mano del niño y llevándoselo consigo.

Las demás personas solamente pasaban al lado de Jacob sin prestarle la menor importancia, esto producía impotencia sobre el mal afortunado invocador quien extendía sus brazos como símbolo de necesidad sobre cualquier persona que se le acercase, tenia un gran nudo en la garganta, formado por el sufrimiento y el cansancio que ahora tenia.

Se acerco a un par de hombres robustos los cuales estaban levantando sus puestos para marcharse a sus hogares.

A-A-AY-AYU...-Jacob intento articular palabra mientras tocaba el hombro de uno de los hombres con su mano izquierda.

Que quieres?- Dijo el hombre volteándose -Quieres problemas?- Dijo empujando a Jacob

N-No- Le dijo Jacob lo mas rápido que pudo

Entonces te sugiero que te vallas, idiota- Dijo aquel hombre pasando su vista sobre las vestimentas de Jacob quien continuo caminando logro ver una taberna, rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí.

Entro y todos los ojos del lugar se fijaron en el. esto poco le importo y se dirigió a la barra.

Inento controlarse un poco para poder hablar.

N-No T-Tengo dinero, P-Por favor N-Necesito Algo C-Caliente- Le dijo Jacob lo mejor que pudo

El cantinero lo pensó por un segundo, hasta que accedió.

Bien, solo porque se ve que lo necesitas, la primera va por mi cuenta- Dijo entregándole una jarra de fuerte licor.

Gracias- Dijo el invocador tomando un trago del licor

EH tranquilo, que no es agua- Dijo el cantinero

Sintió como el Licor ardía en su garganta, y un impulso recorría rápidamente por sus brazos.

AGH- Reacciono Jacob al fuerte licor, pero esto no le impidió seguir bebiendo de el.

Su rostro poco a poco fue recobrando el color, y el calor lentamente volvía a su cuerpo.

Muchas gracias- DijoJacob al cantinero -De nada chico, aunque no te recomnedaria ir vestido así, necesitas un buen abrigo- Le advirtio

Lo eh dicho, no tengo dinero- Dijo Jacob

No te eh visto antes por aqui, eres nuevo?- Le pregunto mientras limpiaba algunas jarras

Acabo de llegar- Le respondió el encapuchado

Lo suponía, volviendo al tema anterior, menudas ropas, de donde las conseguiste? es algo que no se ve todos los días, es mas, nunca antes había visto algo parecido- Dijo el hombre observando cada detalle de la túnica de Jacob.

Em, la verdad, no recuerdo donde la obtuve- Mintió Jacob cuidadosamente, temiendo por su bienestar.

Jajaja, seguro, a mi tambien me pasa a veces- Dijo el cantinero riendo un poco

Bueno se aproxima la hora de cerrar y todos deberían irse- Dijo el cantinero tomando una campana de debajo de la barra.

Comenzó a tocarla mientras gritaba -MUY BIEN, INÚTILES REGRESEN A SUS HOGARES CON SUS MUJERES- Grito mientras echaba a todos de su local, no sin antes hacerles pagar en la puerta.

Jacob al salir de el local observo como ya casi no había personas en los caminos del poblado

Se encontraba perdido nuevamente, así que comenzó a bagar por los caminos en busca de un lugar en donde pasar la helada noche.

Sin mucha suerte, camino por alrededor de 3 horas, en donde finalmente, en una zona mas alejada de los demás hogares, decidió recostarse en la pared de una casa bastante amplia. Rogando que esta vez, la noche se apiade de el.

Pero en una zona mucho mas alejada, varias figuras se encontraban revisando una pequeña área del bosque.

Debió de haberse escapado- Dijo una voz completamente seria.

Que te asusta?- Le pregunto una voz en un pequeño tono bufon

No le temo a nada- Dijo en un tono de ira

Eh ustedes dos- Dijo una voz parecida a la de un espectro. -Se fue hacia la ciudad de Freljord- Les informo

Froljord?- No creo ser bienvenido por alli -Dijo la primer figura recogiendo su pesada arma

La segunda figura camino un poco y observo hacia la diraccion de la ciudad

Y que quieres hacer, eh, "hermanito"- Dijo mofandose de la primer figura

Que quieres hacer? iremos hasta alli, y le esperaremos en las afueras, no se escapara de nosotros, ni de nadie- Dijo con malicia mientras reia un poco

De eso, puedes estar completamente seguro- Dijo la tercer figura mientras levantaba su afilada y ligera arma que se encontraba clavada en la tierra -Ahora, hay que seguir moviéndose- Ordeno

A mi no me des ordenes, Bolsa de pulgas - Dijo con autoridad la primer figura

Mira, a mi no me gusta esto mas que a ti!- Dijo señalandole con el dedo -Pero si no tienes una mejor idea, !oh sabio!, sugiero que continuemos- Dijo la tercer figura comenzando a caminar

Las otras dos, en completo silencio hicieron lo mismo.

Lo noche avanzo, y Jacob se encontraba en un profundo y prácticamente agónico sueño.

Una gran sombra, cuyo propietario estaba observando al invocador, se reflejo en la pared.

Valla valla- Dijo una voz gruesa


End file.
